Wicked 3
by gossippuffer
Summary: Continuation of Wicket Summer 2 Will Eli find out more about his past and if so how will he deal with it? Eliona
1. Chapter 1

It was warm and rainy night when Declan parked his car in the dark alley. Alone he waited for Eli and Fiona to come out of the opera anytime.

"Boo- hoo" A stranger said, who claim the passenger seat, and put the barrel of the gun to Declan's temple.

"Reid, you scared the shit out of me!" Declan said, who got pale on his face. "How come you knew where to find me?"

"After all, I'm the FBI agent. Listen, I know where, how, and with whom, you at all the time." Reid answered and smiled at Declan then he lowered his gun.

"I've notice that so what brings you here?" Declan, who got much calmer asked.

"Here are some documents that I need you to hide in your safe with the Jin Tao Disk which by the way officially, I have no clue about. Make sure to keep them away from public, they are kind of confidential." Reid said then he handed the envelope to Declan, and left in hurry.

Declan looked inside the envelope just to check what is inside. It was just bunch of government paperwork, so he put it aside on the passenger seat.

In few minutes, Eli and Fiona entered the back seat of Declan's car both soaking wet.

"Is so good to see you, moneybag. I hope you ready for Clare arrival tomorrow."Eli said with his famous smirk on his face.

"I made sure that everything is working especially the spa and the swimming pool. How was the opera, emo boy?"

"To me personally boring, but Fiona had a blast." Eli said, and kissed Fiona with a passion.

"Hey slow down, emo boy, it's my sister!" Declan yelled.

"I guess we better behave princess since you brother knight is getting upset. What you got in here? Eli asked and picked up the envelope. Without asking he opened and started to read."

"Hey slow down, prince of darkness, this is some business I have with Reid. Can you please give me this back?"

"Fine" Eli said annoyed by the Declan's secrets.

"_I will find out what you and Reid have in common sooner or later. Maybe if I get lucky I will finally figure out who is Fire and what she's about. Why out of all people she decided to kidnap me?" _Eli thought for a minute then came back to reality and kissed Fiona in the neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli woke up in the middle of the night next to Fiona after having a huge nightmare about Fire and her gang. He sneaked out of the bedroom, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Drinking his Bloody Mary he sat at the table, and recalled Declan's paper from the car.

"_Why those papers where in the Declan's car if there talked about my biggest enemy. What Fire and Declan have in common? All I know is this bitch made me steal the money, and transfer them off shore. Then Mia and Yoko beat the shit out of me. Oh and then at the end, they both drugged me to the point that I almost die." _Eli thought, after taking a drag from his cigarette.

"_Fuck this shit! I'll find out, what Declan hides in his office."_ Eli hissed, getting out of chair, and leaving empty glass behind him. In the mansion, he ran down the dark hallway until he found Declan's office. From the back pocket of his black jeans, he grabbed knife, and opened the door. Once Eli turned the light on, he found the envelope on top of the desk. Without hesitation, he ripped it, and read the documents, pacing back and forth. With his eyes, he ran through the papers, and sat heavy on the couch that was in front of fire place.

"_I can't believe, Fire is my cousin that put the gun to my head. She is more dangerous than Fizt, but I'm not afraid of her. If I meet Fire, I'll kill that bitch." _Eli thought angry. He put the knife back to his pocket, and grabbed the keys to the motorcycle from the Declan's desk.

_Once I find Fire, I'll give her piece of my mind, and throw those papers straight in her face!" _Eli, mad to the bone, said, running down the corridor towards the main door to the mansion. _"Then I'll deal with Declan, and his fucken secret keeping issue."_ Once outside, when the fresh and cold night air hit Eli's face, he rode his motorcycle to downtown. Until the early morning, he looked for his biggest enemy in every bar and nightclub that Eli came across to. Disappointed, he went back to the mansion, hoping that everybody is still asleep. Tired as hell, after being all night up, he parked the motorcycle in the garage, and sneaked in Fiona's bedroom. Eli quietly undressed, dumped his pants and T-shirt next to him then kicked them underneath the bed. He went under the covers and hugged Fiona from the back. Eli moved some of her long curly hair, out of her neck then kissed her, leaving the mark like a vampire. Fiona moaned through her sleep without ever waking up, and Eli fell asleep next to her not even thinking to lock the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

In his hand, Declan held the ripped enveloped, upset and red on his face. Down the stairway, he ran so fast that he almost fell from it on the wooden floor.

"Eli, you mother fucker! Who asked you to open this shit!"

"Nobody bitch! What else you're hiding from me?" Eli asked ready to fight.

"Nothing, I'm your best friend." Declan responded who stood dumbfounded by his response.

"Don't bullshit me! "

"First of all come down." Declan said raising his both hands up. "I don't mind that you opened the envelope at all. Why don't you want to talk about it I'm your buddy?"

"Leave me the fuck alone. I need some fresh air and rest from all this bullshit. Why don't you talk about your fucken secrets that you been hiding for so long? Too fucken shy, Declan?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Declan responded in the diplomatic voice.

"Until then Declan I don't give a flying fuck and I will deal with it myself."

" I'm just worried about you." Moneybag said holding the ripped envelope in both hands.

"Great, another bullshit!" Eli yelled flipping him off. "Worry about your secrets and money. Until then I'm out. Leave me the fuck alone." Eli said and grabbed the keys from a stand.

"By the way, who the fuck is Reid? Eli asked livid.

"I can't tell you yet." Declan whispered

"Until then fuck you, and I'm out." Eli said, and left the mansion


End file.
